The present disclosure generally relates to a cross-platform multimedia interaction system and, more particularly, to a cross-platform multimedia interaction system with multiple displays and dynamically-configured hierarchical servers and related method, electronic device and computer program product.
As the technology progresses, more and more electronic devices are capable of connecting to the internet. For example, many desktop computers, desktop game machines, business machines, most mobile electronic devices (such as mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, or hand-held game machines), and even some home appliances (such as televisions, refrigerators, and audio playback systems) are able to be connected to the internet. Above electronic devices may connect to the internet via wired or wireless communication mechanism. Different electronic devices may communicate data with each other by using additional communication circuits, such as Bluetooth devices, infrared devices, near field communication (NFC) devices, or the like. In addition, each of the above electronic devices is equipped with a display for allowing the user to input control commands or presenting multimedia contents to the user.
However, if different users of different electronic devices want to conduct interaction operations regarding multimedia contents, such as playing interaction games with multiple players or chatting online with multiple users, then those different electronic devices should be provided with extra communication circuits using the same communication protocol so that multimedia contents can be communicated between those electronic devices. Such solution is apparently not realistic because extra communication circuits, such as the above Bluetooth devices, infrared devices, or NFC devices, not only increase the hardware cost of the electronic device, but also increase the entire volume and size of each electronic device.
Nowadays, the design trend in many electronic devices (such as mobile phones and tablet computers) is toward reducing their weight and thickness. It is thus difficult to install various communication circuits of different communication protocols into the limited space inside a single electronic device. Due to the above hardware restriction, it is very difficult to achieve cross-platform interaction operations regarding multimedia contents among different electronic devices.